Harry Potter in the Pokémon World
by Ginny Weasley-Becakerman
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends, are animagi and they turn into pokemon. We will have more characters then in the book. They have Pokémon. Help Ravenclaw and Gryfiindor beat Slythrin in exams , quiddetch, and expelled, Malfoy, Crabe, and Goylle. Please reveiw with your name and you might just turn up in the story. Hope you like it, it was 1 of my first stories. I am 9 years old.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongHarry Potter in the Pokémon World/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong(added on a few characters)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 1/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHogwarts Express/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongIt was dark at number 4 Privet Drive, just like all the rest of the house it was pure white. Dumbledore came and laid baby Harry Potter down on the doorstep. Next morning, the Durslys awoke to find baby harry at their doorstep, with a note. (10 years later) Somewhere, about 100 miles away laid a manison across from a farm. Kisa, an only child lived on the farm, her best friend Maddalenna lived in the manison. Madddalenna had a whole floor to herself. She was Pure Blood, so she knew she was going to go to Hogwarts. But she was worried because what if she hardly saw Kisa again, her whole family was muggles. When Kisa got excpected to Hogwarts, she ran over to tell her friend Maddalenna. But was surprised when she found out Maddalenna was a Pure Blood. Kisa asked,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Maddalenna replied,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"My parents said i could never tell anyone."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"Why?" Asked Kisa./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"I don't know. I think they just wanted it to be a secret." Maddalenna replied. Maddalenna came over to bring Kisa to Diagon Ally. She bought the stuff they needed, and set off for Kings Cross Staion. Kisa asked,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"Where is 9 and 3/4 platform?" Maddalenna replied,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"Through the wall."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"I know what your trying to do, your trying to get me hurt" said Kisa./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"I'm not. See." Said Maddalenna. And she pulled Kisa right through the wall. They got in the train and headed to Hogwarts./strong/p 


	2. Sorting Hat

p style="text-align: center;"strongHarry Potter in the Pokémon World/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong(added on a few characters)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 1/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHogwarts Express/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongIt was dark at number 4 Privet Drive, just like all the rest of the house it was pure white. Dumbledore came and laid baby Harry Potter down on the doorstep. Next morning, the Durslys awoke to find baby harry at their doorstep, with a note. (10 years later) Somewhere, about 100 miles away laid a manison across from a farm. Kisa, an only child lived on the farm, her best friend Maddalenna lived in the manison. Madddalenna had a whole floor to herself. She was Pure Blood, so she knew she was going to go to Hogwarts. But she was worried because what if she hardly saw Kisa again, her whole family was muggles. When Kisa got excpected to Hogwarts, she ran over to tell her friend Maddalenna. But was surprised when she found out Maddalenna was a Pure Blood. Kisa asked,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Maddalenna replied,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"My parents said i could never tell anyone."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"Why?" Asked Kisa./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"I don't know. I think they just wanted it to be a secret." Maddalenna replied. Maddalenna came over to bring Kisa to Diagon Ally. She bought the stuff they needed, and set off for Kings Cross Staion. Kisa asked,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"Where is 9 and 3/4 platform?" Maddalenna replied,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"Through the wall."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"I know what your trying to do, your trying to get me hurt" said Kisa./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"I'm not. See." Said Maddalenna. And she pulled Kisa right through the wall. They got in the train and headed to Hogwarts./strong/p 


End file.
